Eventos Sobrenaturales
by MS-TaKa
Summary: Cosas extrañas ocurren en Lavender Town, y nadie sabe quien o que las causa... ¿tendrá algo que ver el Team Rocket en esto? NOTA: Historia derivada de los videojuegos.


Buenos días, tardes o noches sean en sus respectivos países, **MS-TaKa **al habla, con un nuevo fic entre manos... este fic fue hecho en base al **suspenso**, no es algo muy habitual en mi, pero siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas, además de que este tipo de géneros por consecuencia generan intriga (échenle la culpa a leer novelas de Agatha Christie xD), espero que sea de su agrado y desde ya les agradezco y deseo que pasen un agradable rato de lectura.

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon le pertenece principalmente a Nintendo, yo solo escribo esta historia con motivos de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Eventos Sobrenaturales**

**_Día XX_**

_Giovanni ha seleccionado a unos cuantos reclutas de la recién creada base secreta de Celadon City para una nueva misión, la toma de posesión de Lavender Town; entre todos esos reclutas yo fui seleccionado como líder de ese grupo; Giovanni nos dijo que partiésemos mañana a primera hora a nuestro destino._

_**Día XY**_

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos a Lavender Town y hemos comenzado tanto a la "conquista" de dicho pueblo como con la captura de los pokemons circundantes, he de admitir que la toma del pueblo se nos ha dificultado un poco pero en cuanto a la captura de pokemons debo decir que todos están haciendo un estupendo trabajo, en tan poco tiempo hemos capturando alrededor de 75 especímenes._

_**Día YX**_

_¡Hemos tomado por completo la Lavender Tower!, fue una labor ardua, pero el Team Rocket ha sido capaz de adueñarse de dicho lugar y ahora fungirá como base de operaciones; Aquí se almacenarán los pokemon capturados y/o robados de distintos entrenadores mientras esperamos enviárselos a Giovanni; por otro lado, la captura de las criaturas se ha vuelto un poco más difícil, ellos ya están alertas a nuestros movimientos y comienzan a ser más agresivos con cualquiera, pero eso no es nada para nosotros._

_**Día YY**_

_Un sujeto llamado Fuji se presentó a las puertas de la Lavender Tower pidiéndoles a los miembros que vigilan la entrada de la torre que dejáramos a los pokemon tanto salvajes como de entrenadores en paz, como el sujeto ese no quería irse y era más insistente que viejo reclamando su pensión, tuve que bajar de la torre y "hablar" con él (ya saben, lo habitual… unos cuantos golpes arreglan cualquier cosa), ahora es nuestro prisionero que se alberga en la octava planta de la torre, mañana haremos un comunicado a la población de que tenemos al "Señor Fuji" en nuestras manos y, todo aquel que ose ir en nuestra contra, que lo piense dos veces._

_**Día YZ**_

_Hoy debo informar de un evento muy particular, durante una ronda nocturna rutinaria en la Lavender Tower, se encontró el cuerpo de uno de nuestros reclutas tirado en el suelo, lo más extraño de todo fue que el sujeto estaba… muerto, en ese mismo instante los otros miembros que estaban a cargo de la ronda nocturna comenzaron a buscar al agresor de nuestro compañero, pero ninguno lo logró encontrar, por el momento se le entregará un reporte a Giovanni junto con el cuerpo del fallecido para que él se encargue._

_**Día ZX…**_

* * *

"¡¿Tú qué crees que estás haciendo?!" – Se escuchó la voz de un sujeto, que alertó a una segunda persona que en ese instante estaba leyendo un pequeño libro en una especie de habitación, su rostro se movió instintivamente a la puerta de aquella séptima planta en donde se encontraba.

"¡Ah!..." – Gritó asustado el segundo sujeto mientras ocultaba en su espalda aquel librito de pasta negra en el cual estaba absorto, aquella pregunta le hizo sudar frío –"… ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí…?" – Pero antes de que el segundo sujeto pudiese decir el nombre del primero, éste lo interrumpió.

"¡A ti no te importa lo que haga aquí o en otro lugar, esta es mi oficina! Además…" – Y en ese instante el primer sujeto extendió su mano derecha –"… muéstrame lo que ocultas, ¡AHORA!" –

"S…s…s…sí líder" – Respondió tembloroso el sujeto mientras le entregaba el pequeño libro a su líder, éste lo hojeó brevemente antes de cerrarlo y mirarlo con una cara que bien pudo haber tenido un Primeape cuando no consigue suficiente comida.

"¡¿Y qué diablos estás haciendo con mi libro de informes, Recluta insolente?!" – Espetó con furia el líder, cosa que hizo que el recluta tropezara al intentar dar un paso atrás y cayera sentado frente a él.

"Lo…lo lamento…se…señor, pe…pero yo solo…" –

"¡¿TÚ SOLO QUÉ?!" – Volvía a alzar la voz sin quitar aquella mirada de enojo.

"…yo solo… quería saber si ya conocían a aquel que ha matado a más de 5 miembros de la organización" – Dijo el recluta sin siquiera respirar y sin mirar cara a cara a su líder, pero esto solo hizo que recibiera un fuerte zapatazo en su estómago y una especie de insulto menor.

"Husmear en la oficina del líder solamente para una cosa como esa… ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA?!" –

"Pero…" – Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser callado por otro zapatazo en la misma zona.

"¡NO HAY PEROS QUE VALGAN! Mejor ve a hacerle compañía a los otros dos reclutas en la octava planta donde está ese bastardo de Fuji… ¡PERO YA!" – El pobre recluta se levantó rápida y torpemente de su lugar para salir disparado a la octava planta, el líder resopló con pesadez, el que reclutas como ellos cometieran esta clase de actos le colmaban la paciencia… y es que ya han pasado 15 días desde aquel primer incidente del día YY; y nadie había encontrado nada, los reclutan comenzaban a impacientarse y a temer más por sus vidas conforme pasaban los días. El líder se acercó a una pequeña mesa que fungía de escritorio para el lugar y puso el libro ahí, se sentó sobre la silla y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una caja de cigarros y un encendedor.

"Necesito liberar todo este estrés…" – Murmuró mientras encendía el cigarro, pero en ese instante se escuchó un sonido que hizo que al líder se le cayese el cigarro encendido al suelo.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" – Ese potente grito gélido podía paralizar a pequeños pokémon como Caterpies, Weedles y similares en tamaño.

"¿Pero qué demo…?" – Pero el líder no pudo terminar siquiera la frase cuando escuchó sonidos provenientes cerca de la escalera que conducía a la octava planta, el líder ni se inmutó por el cigarro tirado en el suelo y se apresuró hacia el lugar, en cuanto llegó ahí pudo observar como aquel recluta que regañó y que mandó a irse junto con sus compañeros estaba en el suelo con una gran herida en su cabeza de la cual emanaba cierto color rojo carmesí; al lado de éste se encontraban las pokeballs del recluta, con sus pokemon debilitados dentro de ellas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el líder tomó un pequeño radio con el que contaban todos los miembros del Team Rocket en Lavender Town y mandó el siguiente comunicado mientras se encontraba alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño:

"¡A todos los miembros del Team Rocket en la Lavender Tower desde la planta uno hasta la siete, aléjense de la torre en este momento! Tal parece que el intruso ha vuelto a atacar y se encuentra en la séptima planta; repito… todo aquel miembro del Team Rocket que está entre la planta uno y la siete, ¡saque su trasero fuera de aquí, es una orden directa!" – El líder retomó un poco de su aire antes de dar una segunda orden.

"A los dos miembros que están en la octava planta… no dejen que el prisionero aproveche la conmoción y huya… manténganlo al margen y cierren el acceso a la planta, ¿Me han escuchado sabandijas?" –

"¡SÍ nuestro líder!" – Fue la respuesta al unísono de todos los miembros, y así todo aquel miembro que se encontraba en la torre (a excepción de los de la octava planta) ahora habían huido del lugar, dejando en aquella gran estructura a su líder, a aquellos miembros que estaban en el último piso con el rehén y al recluta que había muerto hace unos breves minutos.

Mientras tanto el enigmático líder de la Lavender Town movía sus párpados a todas direcciones, el lugar aún era un cementerio pokemon, por lo cual las tumbas abundaban a pesar de haber unas pocas en ese séptimo piso; el líder no podía permitirse perder ante aquel sujeto y darle ventaja, mucho menos cuando una extraña niebla rodeó el interior de aquel piso.

"¿Ahora qué clase de truco estará intentando hacer este sujeto…?" – Se preguntaba mentalmente el líder, en ese momento pudo ver como un objeto se abalanzaba rápidamente hacia él, pero lo esquivó lanzándose hacia la derecha de un salto que lo obligó a caer al suelo.

"Oh vamos, ¡Deja ya de jugar, vamos Golbat!" – El líder sacó una pokeball y de ella salió un vampiro enorme con grandes alas y una boca de igual tamaño.

"¡Ahora usa Ataque de Ala!" – Y en ese momento Golbat comenzó a agitar las alas con fiereza, haciendo que la niebla desapareciese de la misma manera que llegó, pero al hacer eso… su oponente no se encontraba.

"Búscalo con tus ondas supersónicas Golbat, no puedes dejar que se nos escape" – Ordenó el líder a su pokémon pero, aunque la criatura con forma de vampiro lo hizo en todas las plantas de la torre, no pudo encontrar a nadie.

"¿Pero qué…?" – El líder se mostraba con sentimientos de frustración y rencor ante aquel desconocido que intentó acabar con su vida después de haber asesinado a aquel recluta… pero no podía hacer nada, tal parecía que el ataque de su pokémon se había llevado consigo a su agresor junto a la niebla; el líder devolvió a su pokeball a Golbat, cargó en su hombro al recluta caído, no importándole que su vestuario se manchase de su sangre y se lo llevó fuera de la instalación mientras daba la orden a los demás miembros de volver a la torre…

* * *

_**Día ZY**_

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde que falleció el primero de todos los reclutas y muchas cosas han ocurrido, la más importante… las constantes muertes, en lo que va del mes ya han muerto 18 miembros… algunas de ellas de forma inusual como por ejemplo: el piso se abre debajo de sus pies y caen sobre una de las tumbas del piso inferior, una extraña niebla los rodea y los hace caer por una de las ventanas del lugar, pero lo más común son los asesinatos por parte de agresores "fantasma" debido a que no sabemos cómo entran o cómo salen del edificio a pesar de haber reforzado los puntos de acceso, esto se está volviendo un caos…_

* * *

El líder dejó su bolígrafo a un lado del libro y se llevó sus manos a la cabeza, la última palabra que había podido escribir en aquella hoja de papel era, en efecto, verdaderamente cierta; desde aquel incidente donde intentó dar captura al agresor y haber fracasado, las cosas habían cambiado; su poder para con los reclutas había disminuido, era constantemente el centro de burlas, quejas y/o conversaciones "no muy buenas", muchos de los miembros pedían el traslado de nueva cuenta a Celadon City ya que no deseaban tener el mismo destino que aquellos que habían caído anteriormente. En fin, el tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo que él hubiese querido mientras indagaba mentalmente en quién o quiénes cometen esas fechorías hacia ellos, la más grande organización criminal de todo Kanto.

"¿Será la población?, ¿Acaso será un infiltrado, un traidor?, ¿Será que esto sólo es cosa de nuestra imaginación?... ¿O acaso será…?" – Y en ese instante sus ojos se posaron en las múltiples tumbas que se miraban más allá de la puerta de aquella "habitación".

"¿Acaso es obra de ustedes…?" – Decía el líder angustiado a, los que él creía que eran los culpables, las tumbas; éste las vio por breves instantes antes de revolverse frenéticamente sus cabellos mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos en un intento de liberar todas aquellas emociones apresadas en su interior, de pronto… abrió los ojos y dejó de mover las manos, una pequeña pero tétrica sonrisa se posó en sus labios, tal parece que había encontrado una manera de liberarse…

"Anthony, Julian… los necesito en este momento" – Dijo el líder una vez encendió su radio comunicador, ambos reclutas se presentaron sin demora donde él, éstos dos eran de los más leales hacia él ya que durante un tiempo fueron compañeros.

"¿Para qué nos solicita líder?" – Preguntaron al unísono.

"Vayan donde Fuji, quien aún sigue de rehén… díganle a los miembros que lo vigilan que ya no son requeridos y pueden largarse de la octava planta, llévense todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y enciérrense, por nada del mundo vayan a abrir dicho lugar…" –

"Pero Fer…" – Intentó hablar Anthony, pero fue interrumpido antes de que éste pudiese decir su nombre.

"¡ES UNA ORDEN, ASÍ QUE VAYAN A CUMPLIRLA!" – Ambos reclutas se miraron entre sí, el comportamiento de su amigo (el líder) les resultaba completamente extraña, ellos sabían del mal momento por el cual pasaba, pero en ese momento se miraba… ¿paranoico?, ambos chicos decidieron que era mejor seguir sus órdenes a intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

Una vez dejaron solo a su líder, este volvió a tomar el radio comunicador y habló:

"A todos los demás miembros, les ordenó irse de este condenado lugar… ¡EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!" – Y antes de que hubiera una respuesta, el líder apagó su radio; mientras todos los reclutas comenzaban a salir de la torre con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros (la mayoría de ellos aliviados) la misma extraña niebla que había atrapado al líder hace tiempo volvió a hacerse presente, en cuanto los reclutas la notaron, comenzaron a sentir temor y a abandonar lo más rápido posible la Lavender Tower, pero no todos lo lograron, aquel extraño agresor apareció entre la niebla y atacó sin ningún remordimiento a todo aquel que osaba pasar a su lado o a aquel miembro en el cual sus ojos posaban.

Los gritos de varios reclutas y pokemon eran escuchados en toda la torre, era una especie de sinfonía creada con múltiples voces, donde el factor común era el miedo, el dolor… la muerte en su estado más puro; el líder, con los ojos abiertos y sin poder creer lo que sus oídos le indicaba, llevó su mirada hacia una tumba cualquiera, se acercó hacia ella y dijo:

-"¿Por qué…? ¿Quiénes son ustedes como para hacernos esto?" – En ese momento de frustración, el líder lanzó una patada a la tumba… no le importaba el dolor que comenzaba a subir desde su pierna hacia el cerebro, no le importaban los gritos… tan solo tomó sus dos pokeballs y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la primera planta de la torre, parecía que una guerra se había desatado ahí, a pesar de la niebla que cubría la zona, se podían observar los cuerpos de aquellos quienes no pudieron salir a tiempo y se toparon con aquel agresor que en estos instantes no se encontraba en el rango de visión del líder.

-"¡VAMOS! ¡NO TIENES QUE OCULTARTE!" – Vociferó mientras sacaba a sus dos pokemon de sus respectivas pokeball: Golbat y Arbok, pero en cuanto salieron ambos pokemon, nuevamente un objeto se acercaba velozmente hacia el líder, éste se hizo a un lado para evitar el ataque.

-"¡Golbat, usa Rapidez!" – En ese momento una ráfaga de estrellas se dirigió hacia su agresor y éste no pudo evitar el impacto el cual hizo que se estrellase en una de las paredes, no pasó siquiera un segundo después del impacto para que el líder comandara un segundo ataque.

-"¡Ahora Arbok, utiliza Bomba Ácida!" – Y en ese instante el pokemon serpiente escupió su ataque hacia donde estaba su rival, pero aún así, de alguna manera Golbat sufrió un ataque por la espalda el cual hizo que el líder buscara a su otro agresor a pesar de la poca visibilidad que ofrecía la niebla.

-"¡VAMOS! ¡MUÉSTRATE! ¡DEJA DE SER UN COBARDE Y APARE…!" – El líder no pudo terminar sus palabras porque escuchó como el techo de la primera planta comenzaba a desmoronarse cerca de él, tuvo que moverse para no ser impactado junto con sus pokemon, pero aun así varias partes del techo afectaron a los pokemon debido a su tamaño y quedaron sepultados bajo varias rocas; y al líder debido a su falta de visibilidad, tropezó y cayó al suelo… en cuanto intentó recobrarse, sus ojos se encontraron con otro par de ojos que lo miraban maliciosamente, parecía que aquellos ojos que observaba el líder podían matar sin siquiera mover un solo músculo, había quedado hipnotizado bajo aquella mirada de odio, en ese instante la extraña niebla comenzó a disiparse lo suficiente como para que el ojo humano pudiese reconocer objetos a varios pasos de distancia, y lo que el líder observó lo dejó completamente atónito, aquella marca en su rostro le era inconfundible.

-"Tú…tú… eres…" – Su mente comenzó a recordar una nota en su libro de informes.

* * *

_**Día XZ**_

_La captura de pokemon sigue siendo bastante productiva, hemos aprovechado que Lavender Town es un pueblo algo central y tomamos a cualquier entrenador desprevenido y robamos sus pokemon como si de dulces se trataran, pero aun así tomamos en cuenta a los salvajes, pero en esta ocasión tuvimos un problema con una Marowak que se oponía a la captura por lo cual tuvimos que encargarnos de ella, la batalla se hizo prácticamente eterna, la Marowak evitaba a toda costa que nos acercáramos a lo que parecía ser su cría, un pequeño Cubone, hasta que pasadas unas horas no tuvimos más elección que eliminarla… un pokemon tan testarudo como ese no iba a darnos nada de plata, así que solo "lo hicimos a un lado" quebrando su cráneo y dejándolo ahí… al final ni nos importó su cría, así que la dejamos ahí… tal vez dentro de unos cuantos meses vayamos por él, cuando sea un pokémon más desarrollado, claro… si es que sobrevive._

* * *

No había duda que aquel ser que el líder estaba viendo era aquella Marowak que habían eliminado ese día por resistirse a su captura, esa enorme grieta en su cráneo era inconfundible y ahora sus ojos brillaban con un amarillo intenso el cual solo representaba la ira que sentía ante aquella organización, aquella que le había quitado su vida al lado del ser más preciado para ella, su hijo. El líder estaba completamente pálido ante lo visto e inconscientemente volteó a ver a las tumbas y dijo.

-"¡LAS MALDIGO! ¡USTEDES TIENEN LA CULPAAAAAAA…!" – Después de eso, hubo silencio… el hueso palo del pokemon posaba en el centro del cuello del líder del Team Rocket, éste parecía no moverse… así es, Marowak se encargó de "silenciar" permanentemente a aquel sujeto que le arrebató la vida con un potentísimo Huesomerang dirigido al cuello de su víctima, desnucándolo… ahora ponía la balanza nuevamente en equilibrio, pero aun así… no se sentía satisfecha y vagó sin rumbo hasta llegar a aquella séptima planta de la torre a esperar pacientemente a que alguien abriera camino a la octava o a que alguien le ayudase a calmar su alma… mientras tanto, seguirá atacando a todo aquel humano que se atreva a siquiera verle de lejos.

* * *

**Fin!**

Hola nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot donde se nos relata una historia anterior a los juegos de Red, Blue, Green (?), FireRed y LeafGreen... el como y porque encontramos a un Marowak en la Lavender Tower; cualquier comentario sea bueno, malo, constructivo, destructivo, etc. pueden hacérmelo llegar a saber via **review** ya sea si poseen cuenta o no, solo escríbanme sus impresiones. Saludos, se despide **MS-TaKa **desde Nicaragua.


End file.
